


Mother Knows Best

by Anonymous



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dom Maleficent (Disney), F/F, Face-Sitting, Fae Mal (Disney), Foot Fetish, Girl Penis, Incest, Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Shoe Kink, Strap-Ons, Sub Mal (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mal may be considered the Princess of the Isle of the Lost by it's residents, but behind closed doors she bends the knee to it's Queen.AKA Snippets and scenes of Maleficent and Mal's relationship behind closed doors, which is filled with plenty of smutty incestuous kink.
Relationships: Mal & Maleficent (Disney), Mal/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, it's pretty much exactly what it says on the tin with this fic. 
> 
> Just snippets and scenes that come to mind of Mal and Maleficent engaging in kinky smutty interaction (be it heavy petting or full on sex) 
> 
> Everything that is tagged will be shown in one chapter or another, so if something isn't your cup of tea....well just skip the chapter or don't read, I really can't be bothered putting up with people complaining, the tags are there for a reason, don't like it, don't read it, simple.
> 
> This snippet doesn't contain any full sexual content, but does contain: Rough Kissing, tongue play, and some light pain-play (if you consider having Maleficent's claw like nails dragging across Mal's scalp knowingly pain play that is)

Mal could feel her breath leave her as Maleficent’s lips melded with her own, the sounds of her moaning combined with the older Fae’s as Mal was pushed back against the table. 

Maleficent’s actions were forceful and assertive contrasting with Mal’s softer reciprocation, her eyes fluttered closed as Maleficent raked her fingers through her purple hair enough to cause her to wince from the feeling of her mother’s almost claw like nails digging into the flesh.

Though the sound that Mal uttered out in between their kiss only seemed to edge Maleficent on even further as the older woman captured Mal’s lower lip between her teeth.

Making the teen groan out made Maleficent’s lips curl up into a grin as she narrowed her eyes at her, Mal’s matching green orbs seemingly pleading with her mother, though whether the look was for her to stop or for her to go further neither of them truly knew. 

Though Maleficent gave her no head, rolling the pink lip between her teeth as she continued grinning cruelly at the younger Fae for several seconds before releasing it. 

Before Mal could even react, her mother pulled her into another kiss, purple lips meeting pink as Maleficent’s tongue forced its way into her mouth, making Mal give a surprised moan at the sudden intrusion. Maleficent’s tongue dominated her daughters with no resistance before swiping across the part of her lip where her own teeth had marked only moments before, enjoying the still raw flesh and letting out a breath from her nose. 

Mal winced again as Maleficent’s fingers raked down the back of her head, her mother seemingly intent on marking her body in as many ways as she could.

Another flicker of her tongue caused Mal’s eyes to widen as Maleficent’s tongue grew in length, the tip forking the dexterous muscle pushed against the end of her throat and threatened to go further. 

Mal tried to stamp down thoughts of what that tongue could do in other places and tried to keep her mind centred in the present, where her mother was almost making her deepthroat her tongue. 

But Maleficent didn’t go further, simply lashing the back of the purple haired girls tonsils with her dragonic tongue, her daughter's moans resonating amidst their exchange before Maleficent released her. 

As the two stood there, the sound of their breaths filled the air as Maleficent’s hands roamed back down Mal’s back, resting on the straps of her bra for a moment. 

Mal saw the grin begin to reform on her mother's face as a finger hooked under her right bra strap, running up and down the fabric teasingly. 

“We’re not done yet sweetie, not by a long shot” she said before her still elongated tongue shot out of her mouth with a flicker, lashing Mal’s lips before returning behind Maleficent’s purple painted lips. 

And from the look in her eyes, Mal knew her mother meant it, they weren’t going to be finished any time soon. 

Not that it was particularly a bad thing…

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, snippet one.
> 
> I might post another soon, or might not, I'm not updating this on a schedule, but when inspiration strikes.


End file.
